Authentication of a user of a computing device can be important to maintain the integrity, security, and privacy of information stored on, and communicated by, the computing device. Generally, users are prompted to provide authenticating information (e.g., a password, a PIN, etc.) before the user can log on to the computing device, can unlock the computing device, can access a user account through the computing device, or otherwise can make the computing device available for user by the user. However, once the proper authenticating information has been provided, the user, or different user with, or without, permission of the user, generally can continue to use the computing device without having to re-provide authentication information, unless a threshold period of inactive time is exceeded and the device become locked.